


I Can't Seem To Keep My Damn Eyes Off You (And You're Only Making It Harder For Me)

by Yoon2seok_is_lyfe



Category: BTS (Kpop)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Badboy/Schoolboy kookie, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will not survive, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Multi, Namjoon is the only straight guy, Randomness, Rape, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sugakookie, This Is STUPID, Violence, WTF, What Was I Thinking?, bts - Freeform, fluff?, how did that happen, humor?, kpop, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoon2seok_is_lyfe/pseuds/Yoon2seok_is_lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so not to ruin any thing but I will list things I have to say.</p><p>1.) I think I am addicted to Min Yoongi being in multi-people-relationships</p><p>2.) I have changed the age order cuz I can- It now goes like this Jungkook: 18, J-Hope: 19 (school dropout), and Jimin: 21, Yoongi and Seokjin: 22, and finally Namjoon:25</p><p>3.) You have been warned. (Sort of, not REALLY, anyway but-- we'll get to that later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Seem To Keep My Damn Eyes Off You (And You're Only Making It Harder For Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so not to ruin any thing but I will list things I have to say.
> 
> 1.) I think I am addicted to Min Yoongi being in multi-people-relationships
> 
> 2.) I have changed the age order cuz I can- It now goes like this; Jungkook: 18, J-Hope and Yoongi: 19 (Hoseok might become a school dropout- I'm still not too sure), Jimin: 21, V: 22, Seokjin: 23, and finally Namjoon:25
> 
> 3.) You have been warned. (Sort of, not REALLY, anyway but-- we'll get to that later)
> 
> 4.) I noticed some errors in the Summary I had before, so I had to check my notes and fix this. Sorry it's not an update . . . . . :'( {The first chapter will be posted soon though, so that's good!}

Jeon Jungkook threw his head back, clutching his stomach, eyes closed and teeth gritted as tears rolled down his cheeks. What did he do to deserve this, you might wonder? Just know that your innocent little "Kookie" is nowhere near as innocent as you think.


End file.
